


Walking

by CircusBones



Series: Borrowed Things [5]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Kid Fic, Language (It's LOGAN), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusBones/pseuds/CircusBones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kiddo's first steps, with purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffffffffff

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

James Howlett Jr. was well over a year old before he took his first steps.

For a few months, his mother had been worried. There were all these fucking benchmarks in the damn babybooks, Logan had noticed. And smart as Darcy was, she fell for a lot of 'em, hook line and sinker. “Look,” Logan had sighed more than once, around a beer or a cigar, “He aint handicapped, he aint physically stunted. Boy's just pickin' his own time. He wants to walk, he'll fuckin' walk. Just needs a good reason, I expect.”

And then he'd give her that smirk, and Darcy would smirk back, sliding into his lap and wrapping those arms around him and she'd forget for a while. But Logan knew she saw it all over his face. It bugged him too, despite himself. Boy was almost a year and a half old, what was the hold-up?!

They found out when Laura Rogers turned a year old, and pushed herself up on a table in Stark tower. 

“Holy hell!” Tony shouted, pointing and flailing like a teenager. Pepper and Beth had just laughed, watching carefully as the baby steadied herself.

And, as if he'd been doing it for months, James stood up by Logan's knees, took his first steps over to the Italian marble and rosewood table, and waited next to Laura until she pushed off, and walked to her mother.

“Guess you were right,” Darcy smirked over Logan's shoulder, as the man sat, dumbfounded, watching the now-toddlers wobble after each other around the penthouse, “Boy just picked his own time...”

“...His curfew's startin' NOW.”

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
